How to Train Your Frank
by theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: When the Argo II gets caught in a sudden storm, the seven demigods of the prophesy are shipwrecked and discovered by a group of strange teenagers with oddly tame dragons, violent tendencies, and Viking helmets.
1. Chapter 1

"Valdez, are we lost?"

Frank was standing on the Argo's deck as he called over to Leo, who was steering. According to a map of the Mediterranean, they should have passed the Cape of Good Hope hours ago. Nor should the water be so dark.

"Of course not, dude! Festus has just…taken a little break, that's all."

"From _what_?"

"Navigating…?"

As Frank groaned, Percy ran up the stairs that led up from the cabins. He stopped at the top of the stairwell, out of breath, looking at them both.

"Guys, I don't…I don't know where we are."

"So?" Leo said. "Festus is guiding us. We'll be fine."

"I thought you said…"

"Shut it, Zhang!"

"No, you don't get it!" Percy insisted. "I always, _always_ know our nautical bearings. But here…it's like I'm blind. Like when I tried to Iris message Annabeth before my memories came back."

They stared at him, Leo puzzled, Frank trying not to openly panic.

Just when the boys thought it couldn't get weirder, a thick fog wafted ominously onto the Argo, curling around their toes and coating the ship's flooring.

Jason appeared on the steps behind Percy.

"I saw the mist!" he said. "What's going on?"

"I wish we knew." Percy confessed. "Do you think this is capital M Mist?"

Leo hoped not. The last time he ran into the stuff he was cruelly tricked into thinking someone he didn't know was his best friend.

"I'm going to check on Piper!" Jason announced, taking the stairs back down two at a time.

"I'll go get Annabeth." Percy decided. "She'll know what's going on."

When he had left, Frank shifted nervously.

"I hope Hazel's okay. The sea is getting kinda rough."

As he finished saying this, he rocked forward and waved his arms wildly for balance.

"Yeah, that's o-"

Leo was cut off by a cannon-like blast and the main sail bursting into flames.

Frank stared in terror as a flaming beam fell directly above him.

Leo tackled him out of the way. At the same time another explosion ripped the burning sail off to rocket toward the ocean.

"Thanks, Valdez."

"Sure, Zhang."

It was getting hard for them to see. The mist was covering the ground for a few feet up now.

Frank and Leo dimly made out Percy and Jason returning with Annabeth and Piper. The boys had their swords, the girls their daggers.

Frank thought he saw Hazel in the back of the group and Percy gesturing to the fire, her coat, whispering something in her ear, and gently nudging her to the safety of the cabins.

It was now impossible to see anything and the sea was more turbulent than before. Riptide and Jason's coin-sword were jostled out of their hands by the Argo's seizure fits.

"Where is the fire coming from!?" Annabeth shouted over another cannonade.

"I don't know!" Percy bellowed.

"Where's Coach!?" Leo screamed.

"Asleep!" Jason answered.

Suddenly, the Argo was spinning as though caught in a whirlpool.

"Hang on!" Percy yelled, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her down.

Everyone screamed and hung on for dear life.

* * *

"So, like…can I have dibbs on whatever's on this one, or…?"

"Tuffnut! That's awful! They may still be alive!"

"Astrid's right. We should look for survivors."

"Of course _you'd_ side with her, Hiccup!"

"Well, she's right!"

"Yeah, and besides, you called dibs the last like, five times, already!"

"Snotlout, that wasn't my…oh, shh! Shh! I think he's waking up."

Percy groaned through a horrible headache.

As his vision cleared, a scrawny brown haired and freckled boy about his age in a fur vest and boots beamed in his face.

"Hey, there! How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…what happened…?"

"You were shipwrecked. You…"

"Mmmm…hm?"

Annabeth was regaining consciousness…to see a long haired blond boy examining her beaded camp necklace.

On instinct, she shoved him away and flipped him on his back, restraining him.

A little removed from them, another blonde girl smiled. She had braided hair and sported a skirt and belt with a skull motif that Nico would envy.

"I like this one. She hits Tuffnut."

"Man, blondes are supposed to be dumb like me!" Tuffnut grumbled.

"Tell me about it…" Leo slurred, slowly waking up. "Wait, who are you guys?"

The brown haired boy grinned.

"Good, it looks like you all survived. I'm Hiccup. The one your friend caught stealing is Tuffnut."

He glared disapprovingly at the other boy, who Annabeth was releasing.

"What? I like necklaces!"

Hiccup sighed.

"His twin sister over there's Ruffnut."

A girl who looked like a female version of her brother was helping Jason get Piper to her feet.

"_Our_ violent blonde here is Astrid."

"I'm not _that_ violent!"

"You punched seven things this morning."

Astrid threw her hands up and rolled her eyes but smiled at Annabeth warmly. She smiled back.

Astrid also grinned at Leo who was staring at her. He gulped and blushed.

"Astrid? Why do I recognize that name…?" Piper muttered,

"And the big guys resuscitating _your_ big guy are Snotlout and Fishlegs." Hiccup continued.

A bulky black haired boy and an obese boy wearing the same vests and boots as Hiccup and the twins were pulling Frank up.

"Is anyone else on board your ship?" Hiccup asked.

"Hazel!" Frank cried.

He stumbled downstairs and emerged a few minutes later cradling her.

Her head was gashed wide open.

Astrid put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh gods, is she…?"

Frank shook his head.

"She's okay, just knocked out. Hedge is…still asleep."

"Okay, that's good." Hiccup said. "But she's gonna need medical attention. Uh, alright, guys, let's take 'em to my house."

* * *

Hiccup and his friends led them through what Percy thought looked like a historical reenactment park. The buildings were thatched, everyone wore old-timey clothing, there were sheep and cattle...

"Annabeth, what kind of place is this?" He whispered as they walked side by side.

"Offhand…? I'd say a tenth century Viking village."

"What."

"Give or take a century."

"Did you hit your head in that shipwreck?"

Annabeth smirked playfully.

"Give me _some_ credit, Seaweed Brain. My head is fine."

Come to think of it, Percy noticed something he hadn't before.

All the kids they had just met except Hiccup and Astrid were wearing…Viking helmets.

"What the…?"

Just then, Jason leaned in to whisper with them.

"That Astrid girl said 'oh gods' when she though Hazel was dead. Do you think…?"

"...they're demigods?" Annabeth finished. "I don't know."

They arrived at a large, cozy looking cottage with smoke in the chimney.

"This is my house." Hiccup told them. "It's just me and my dad. Let's patch up this girl and we can talk."

Percy was shocked when he saw who the skinny teen's father was.

A hulking man with a long red beard braided in several places stoked a fire in the middle of the house.

"Dad!"

The huge man dropped his poker and rushed to his son.

"Thor Almighty! What happened to the poor lass?"

He scooped Hazel up from Frank. She fit easily in his hands.

"They were shipwrecked, Dad. She got hurt when they crashed."

"I'll see to it, don't you worry. Be back in a tic."

Hiccup sighed in relief and smiled at Percy as his father dashed upstairs.

"I'm sorry. This must be crazy for you guys."

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"Berk. We're a village that…"

The cottage door burst opened and a black dragon, small by Peleus or Frank standards filled the doorway. It wagged its tail and perked up its ears (were those ears?) like a dog. He reminded Percy of Mrs. O'Leary.

He bounded inside and tackled Hiccup to the ground, licking him and roaring happily.

"…trains dragons. This is Toothless. Say hi, Toothless."

Toothless The Friendly Dragon grinned stupidly at them and chirped.

"That's what we think hit your ship. Wild dragons, that is. Not ours."

"Woah, seriously? That's so cool!" Percy exclaimed. "I've never seen more than one dragon in one place. You guys _raise_ them?"

"Do you guys have a dragon, then?"

"No, but we have Frank." Percy said, gesturing to him.

Leo didn't want to mention Festus and scare them.

Snotlout stared in consideration.

"Is it because your f—"

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M FAT!"

As Frank scowled, Hiccup's dad came back downstairs.

"She's restin', lads." He announced.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said. He turned to the others. "While she sleeps that off, why don't you guys come with us to the mess hall? It's less crowded and it's not mealtime, so it's pretty much empty."

Percy nodded.

"That's a good idea. I want to figure out where the heck we are."

"You still couldn't tell?" Annabeth asked, alarmed.

Percy shook his head.

This seemed to confuse Hiccup and he shared a strange look with Astrid.

Still, they led the shipwrecked crew down a dirt path to a large community center set at the head of the village.

Along the way, dragons swooped overhead, more varieties than Percy had ever seen. There were large, traditional looking dragons, smaller bird-like dragons, and even miniature dragons scuttling on the ground.

Inside the building was a set up a bit different than Camp Jupiter's mess hall. Instead of small tables and cushions, there were several severe tables that could hold many people and long benches.

They sat at one, the demigods of the Argo on one side, the Apparently Viking Teenagers on the other.

The demigods formally introduced themselves. In turn, Hiccup and company explained the recent history of Berk. How they had killed dragons until Hiccup had befriended Toothless. How they were working to train the dragons instead.

"So you guys are really Vikings? Like, actually Vikings?" Leo gaped.

"Really." Hiccup confirmed. "Why?"

"There are _kid_ Vikings?" Percy asked skeptically.

"We're not kids!" Tuffnut countered huffily.

"Yeah, I'm even getting scruff." Snotlout informed them proudly.

"You are not." Ruffnut scoffed.

"Are there no Viking clans where you're from?" Astrid wondered.

"Where _are_ you guys from, anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"America." Percy answered. "Well, Frank's Canadian, but…"

"Never heard of _those_ places." Hiccup commented. "But then, we haven't exactly traveled far until recently."

Annabeth shot Percy an _I told you so_ look.

"Wait, what sea are we surrounded by right now?" Percy asked suddenly.

"The Baltic." Hiccup said.

"The Baltic?" Leo cried. "Man, I was _way_ off course…"

"I _told_ you…"

"Stuff it, Zhang."

Percy felt sick. What was going on? Was this the past? How? Was that Capital M Mist after all and magic was involved? Were they taken to another era or even dimension? was that possible? Or was this an illusion like Hazel's blackouts?

When they had shipwrecked, it had been midafternoon. Now the sun had fully set. Leo had since examined the Argo and had come back to report it was badly damaged.

"No problem." Hiccup said confidently. "We're also a village of master shipbuilders. We'll have you guys up and running in no time. But right now, it's almost dinner time. You guys should get ready to eat. We can see about your ship when it's light out again."

* * *

Percy stood on the top stair of the mess hall's porch in the night, illuminated by two torches attached to the building's walls.

There were no bugs buzzing. Percy figured it must be too cold for them.

Jason came through the huge double doors to join him.

"Percy, we can't stay here." He said. "Nico can't have more than two days. We have to leave. Now."

"I know. But the Argo's busted, Hazel's out of commission and I'm not going anywhere until I can read our bearings."

Jason opened his mouth to object when there was an explosion of fire over the village accompanied by piercing screeches.

"DRAGONS!" Came a shout from the town.

"Oh great, not again." Percy grumbled, uncapping Riptide.

As Jason followed his lead, everyone emerged from the mess hall.

"Are the dragons rebelling or something?" Piper asked nervously.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, the fire blasts roaring in everyone's ears. "I told you, ours aren't violent! These are wild dragons! This normally doesn't happen!"

"Well, it's happening now!" Leo snapped.

There was anarchy in the village. Dragons were dive-bombing and setting fires everywhere.

They spotted Hazel, her head bandaged, sprinting around the village and slashing with her cavalry sword.

Hedge was apparently awake too as they distinctly heard him yell at the dragons to die.

"We'll deal with it!" Hiccup insisted. "Guys, let's get to the arena, quick!"

"Wait!" Percy said. "Frank, can't you just…"

Frank was gone.

Everyone looked up at a loud roar to see a dragon far bigger than any of the attacking ones. It batted them out of the sky one by one. The ones it didn't get retreated.

The dragon landed in the village, careful not to crush anyone and in its place stood Frank, bouncing on his heels, stretching, and cracking his knuckles.

Hazel ran up and hugged him fiercely.

"Yes!" Percy cheered happily. "Way to go, big guy!"

Annabeth taped his shoulder and pointed to the Vikings.

They were all gaping at Frank.

"Did…did he just turn into a dragon and completely annihilate those other dragons?" Astrid murmured, terrified.

Hiccup looked at Percy in awe.

"I think you guys have some explaining to do yourselves."

Percy grinned sheepishly.

"I think you're right."

_A/N: I can't resist a crossover, can I? Well, thank you for reading and do tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is very welcome! And I would like to know if anyone actually wants me to continue this story or not, heh._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I promise to try to reply to you individually when I'm able! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please tell me what you think!_

"What. Was that." Hazel breathed out incredulously as she panted up the mess hall stairs, Frank right behind her looking concerned. She looked woozy from blood loss and the sudden exertion of fighting off a horde of dragons.

"Dragons." Jason explained shortly.

"Noticed." Hazel grimaced. "I mean, what's going on? I woke up and Mr. Haddock said his son found us and then things started exploding."

They all brought her up to speed while Frank made her sit down and adjusted the bandage on her head that had become disheveled in the fight.

"So that's who _we_ are." Hiccup concluded. "The only question is, who are _you_ guys?"

"You..." Percy faltered. "…believe in gods, right?"

They nodded.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth said.

"They have dragons, Annabeth! And they believe in gods! There's no way they're completely mortal."

"Not completely…?" Hiccup began.

"We're the children of gods." Percy continued. "And I should prove it to you because right now you probably think I'm crazy."

There was a hushed silence. None of the Vikings knew how to take this.

Percy walked over to a barrel of water a few times bigger than a person, probably for dragons to drink out of.

He climbed in and submerged himself. Minutes passed.

"He's not coming up." Astrid said, panicked.

"Don't worry, he won't drown." Annabeth assured her. "Watch."

After much longer than humanly possible to hold your breath, he came up. Not even wet.

"What is going on?" Astrid whispered.

"Is that a miracle, like those Christians are always going on about?" Hiccup guessed.

"Nope!" Percy said cheerfully. "All me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Show off." She teased him.

She turned to the Vikings.

"He can breathe underwater because his dad's the sea god."

"Oh! I remember now!" Piper exclaimed. "Astrid! She was a Norse goddess who was more or less a counterpart to my mom."

"And who…who's your mom?" Ruffnut asked in astonishment.

Piper winced apologetically.

"Aphrodite. But I'm nothing like her, I promise!"

Jason grimaced.

"Well, as long as we're telling secrets…"

He casually stuck his hands in his pockets and strode forward, each step carrying him higher into the air.

Fishlegs fainted.

After his friends revived him, the Vikings stared open mouthed as they explained there were two camps _full_ of demigods.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Okay, I sorta get it. So what are you guys doing _here_ then?"

"We were on a kind of quest." Percy explained. "It...well, it's hard to explain but our parents, the gods, they've sort of gone schizo."

"Schizo." Astrid repeated flatly.

"Er, that is, they're divided between two versions of themselves. But they gave us this mission to defeat Gaea who is basically Mother Earth gone Dark Side."

"We were on our way to finish off two of her children that are helping her." Jason said. "Twin giants."

"Twin giants who have my brother." Hazel added.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. His expression suddenly became serious and determined.

"Well that settles it. We're taking a look at your ship right now."

"Giants." Astrid mouthed as Hiccup dragged her down the stairs with him.

"Aw man, what about dinner, Hiccup?" Snotlout griped, following them.

"It can wait. C'mon, guys."

* * *

Leo sat in the middle of the scorched and ruined deck of the Argo, scowling with his face half buried in a blueprint. He used a fire burning in his hand to see the paper under the dark sky as the others inspected the lower decks. He occasionally spat curses in Spanish under his breath.

"I have no idea what language that is, but I can tell what you're saying isn't exactly pretty." A sardonic voice said.

Astrid was coming up the stairs, giving Leo a friendly smile.

He swallowed hard.

"Uh…hi."

Gods, why couldn't he stay cool around a beautiful girl?

"Hi. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, ah…sure."

She sat down next to him and glanced at the blueprint. Leo blushed at how close she was leaning in.

Astrid whistled.

"Man, that's way too complicated for me. I'm definitely more of a 'show me who to fight and I'll kick their butts' kind of person."

"I wish _I_ were like that! You have no idea what it's like being the scrawniest guy in the universe."

Astrid laughed.

"I have _some_ idea."

Leo didn't know what she meant by that, but she was talking to him which was more than he could have hoped for.

"So where is everybody?" He asked.

"Down belowdecks still. I just thought I'd keep you company. You must be freezing out here."

Leo stared at the palm of his hand that held the flame that kept him warm. He turned to Astrid.

"…You're not a monster are you?"

"Why would I be a monster?"

"Well it's only…girls who are this nice to me usually turn out to be evil. Or have boyfriends. Who could flatten me."

She laughed again.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, but he's not going to hurt you, trust me."

"Who?"

"Hiccup."

"Oh."

Just his luck. A girl who was into scrawny, wimpy, brainy guys and she had to be taken. And from another dimension.

Right on cue, Hiccup climbed up the stairs to join them. To Leo's relief, he didn't seem bothered by him being alone with his girlfriend.

Hiccup just kissed Astrid lightly on the forehead and sat down to pour over the blueprints with Leo.

"Valdez, you are one mad genius." Hiccup proclaimed.

Leo grinned at the complement.

"Let's go to my workshop. I'll have all the parts you'll need there."

"Okay."

Leo was beginning to like this kid. He was, after all, just one of many guys who had his dream girl. Leo couldn't hold that against him.

"Hey, what was that?" Leo said suddenly.

He had spotted a light flickering in the open sea.

Hiccup ran to the edge of the deck and peered over. He squinted to see but his eyes quickly widened in surprise.

"OUTCASTS!" He bellowed.

The other Vikings charged onto the scene with the other demigods.

"Where? Where?" Tuffnut yelled, having put his helmet on wrong so it covered his eyes.

"Over there, idiot!" Ruffnut snapped and Snotlout spun him around to face the right way.

"They're getting away!" Astrid screamed.

Frank knocked an arrow and aimed it at the light. It whizzed across the ocean but the light continued to glow farther and farther away.

"Oh man! Almost!" He cursed.

"Who were they?" Jason asked in consternation.

"Bad news for us." Hiccup answered."They're Vikings that got banished from Berk. Their leader Alvin is obsessed with taking us over. If he had spies on the island who saw you, that is _not_ good."

* * *

On Outcast Island, Alvin threw away the remains of his dinner of roast chicken and belched.

Out of nowhere, a small man with a scraggly grey beard and a tattered vest burst into his hut breathing hard.

"Morgan Svenson, come to report, Chief!"

"Eh, ve'y good, Morgan. What do ye have for me, then?"

"Visitors on Berk, sar!"

"Eh, so wha'? Visitors alla time on Berk, innit there?"

"Yes, bu' I was watchin' the whol' time, see, an' one o' um, a lad….he can…can..."

"Forra lova Thor, spit it ou'!"

"He can turn hisself inta a _dragon_, sar!"

Alvin stared in shock for a second before breaking out into an evil grin.

"Interestin'."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up thinking he was on the Argo.

When he opened his eyes, he saw wood paneling and heard a gentle lolling of an ocean, the sound that was inscribed in his blood and gave him energy.

But as soon as he shot up in the small carved bed, the other day came back to him just as Hiccup yawned from the floor, pulling a blanket off himself.

"Morning, Percy."

"You should have given me the floor." Percy answered guiltily.

Hiccup smiled.

"Man, you've just been through a shipwreck. You need good rest."

Percy got to his feet. He was clothed in thick woolen pajamas he had salvaged from the ship after the surprise Outcast encounter. He was used to just wearing boxers to sleep but he would have frozen his _podex _off if he had done that in this place.

Hiccup was putting on his fur vest.

"Meet me downstairs when you're ready." He instructed. "Everyone has strict orders to bring your friends to the mess hall on pain of Astrid."

Clearly, everyone couldn't sleep in the same house, so after dinner that night, they had divided up. While Percy went to Hiccup's home, Annabeth went with Astrid, Hazel and Piper with the twins, Leo and Jason with Snotlout, and Frank with Fishlegs. Percy was not happy about being separated from Annabeth but he didn't want to put the Haddocks out.

An argument met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm telling you Dad, they were Outcasts!"

"And I believe you! But what do you want me to do? Launch an invasion?"

"Well, no but they are clearly after the crew of the Argo, we have to do something to protect them."

"Hiccup they can't know about your new friends! Now if the Outcasts actually do something on Berk, fine, but for now we let it _go_."

Stoic said the last word so gruffly, there was no room for argument. Hiccup scowled as he looked at Percy on the stairwell, who was looking embarrassed to intrude on a family matter.

"C'mon, Percy." Hiccup ground out sourly, motioning to the door, walking to it without waiting up for him. Percy followed.

"Is, uh…everything okay with you and your dad?"

"Yeah…Yeah. I just told him about the Outcasts. He doesn't believe me that you were the targets. Typical. He never listens to me."

"If it makes you feel better, my dad didn't even talk to me for twelve years."

Hiccup laughed.

"But seriously, they're outcasts for a reason, right? I mean, you keep them away, so they can't be that tough."

Hiccup shook his head.

"They are that tough. And if my father won't do anything about it, you guys are in serious danger."

Percy ruminated on that until they got to the mess hall.

As promised, the other Vikings had brought Percy's friends and they were waiting on the steps.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup called, running forward. "Looks like you didn't have to murder anyone after all, Astrid."

"No but I gave it my best shot with Tuffnut."

"She really did…" Tuffnut complained, rubbing his nose.

Hazel and Piper had been chatting amicably with Tuffnut's sister and broke off to wave at Percy. Tuffnut looked annoyed at being the fourth wheel of a girl clique. Snotlout was patting a dismayed Leo hard on the back and Fishlegs seemed to be having an enthusiastic conversation with Frank about small animals, which Frank didn't seem to mind.

But where was…

Annabeth was complacently listening to the other girls' conversation and turned to grin at Percy.

He could tell she hadn't enjoyed being apart for the night any more than he did.

They sat next to each other as they all sat down inside for breakfast.

"Here, Hazel." Annabeth said, pushing a rectangular glob of bread onto the table. "We salvaged it from the ship this morning."

"Oh thank the gods." Hazel exclaimed gratefully, eating a small bite off. "My head's been killing me."

The Vikings stared as she removed her bandage, her head obviously healed.

"How—" Astrid stammered.

Hiccup gaped.

"Hazel, your head…there was a huge gash, you may have even gotten a concussion! You don't even have a scar!"

"Ambrosia." Annabeth explained. "It's what gods eat, but we can eat a little of it and it heals us."

"Of course it does." Astrid said.

"Anyway, now that she can think straight, we should all talk about what we should do about the Outcasts." Hiccup decided.

"I vote full scale invasion!" Snotlout called.

"Dad would never agree to that." Hiccup sighed.

"Small scale invasion, then!" Tuffnut amended.

"Tuff, what do you want us to do, go to Outcast Island and fight them, just us? You heard Hiccup, the Chief is not up for this." Astrid countered.

"Unless we can prove the Outcasts are after you guys." Hiccup said.

"Which is not going to happen unless something _really_ bad happens." Fishlegs piped up nervously.

"So our best option here would be to get the Argo running before they do something." Jason concluded.

"And that means Leo Time." Leo added. "But first, uh…what's to eat in this joint?"

* * *

They had breakfast, even if Piper had been unhappy about it. The only thing they had to offer was meat, so she had had to break her no meat policy.

Leo immediately went to work on the Argo but the other demigods had nothing in particular to do. So, they tagged along with the Vikings as they went to the arena for their daily chores.

Percy's breath caught as they entered through the gated door. It was ten times bigger than the sword fighting pit at Camp Half-Blood. There were still severe chains and spikes everywhere left over from the days they killed dragons, he guessed.

He imagined the spectators that must have watched the killings from the top of the observation platforms and got a chill down his spine. It reminded him too much of the gladiator arena he and Jason took Elphiates and Otis out in, under Bacchus' uncaring gaze.

This place had a much friendlier atmosphere though, as just as they stepped into the gravel floor, several dragons burst happily out of a stable in the back. They seemed completely tamed because they wagged their tongues and nuzzled their masters just like Toothless had done with Hiccup.

A giant red one snarled playfully at Snotlout.

"Hey, Hookfang, glad to see you…ah! Watch the hair!"

The huge dragon had sneezed fire onto his master's head and Snotlout screamed and ran around with his hair lit up as his friends roared with laughter.

Laughing too, Percy waved a hand at a barrel of water and it burst out to spray the fire off of him as he slipped in a puddle.

"Thanks, dude." Snotlout grumbled, getting up and muttering about stupid dragons that never listened.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Piper breathed. She was patting a sleek dragon the size of a cow who purred and nuzzled her hand.

"Isn't she?" Astrid agreed, scratching the dragon, who nuzzled her as well. "This is my dragon, Stormfly."

"Please tell me we did not just eat dragon." Piper pleaded.

Astrid laughed.

"Nope. We don't eat them anymore. We had yak."

"I dunno what's worse."

Meanwhile, Frank was crouching beside Fishlegs and his pudgy, squat dragon.

"She's really sweet." Frank said in surprise as he pet it on its head.

Before anyone knew it, he had morphed into a copy of Fishleg's dragon. Fishlegs jumped and Frank returned to normal.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Frank muttered, blushing.

"Man, that's weird." Tuffnut grunted baldly.

"Tuffnut! Don't be rude!" Astrid scolded.

"Can you only turn in to dragons?" Hiccup asked him.

"Nah, I can do most animals." Frank said. "Dragons are actually the hardest."

"Wait, hold it guys." Hiccup whispered. "What if…what if the Outcasts know about Frank?"

A chill settled over the teenagers.

Suddenly, a roar and a sound like lightning over a rough sea took their attention.

"Uh, guys? I think we outta take care of that." Ruffnut said, who had been bathing her two headed dragon with her brother and Hazel.

Sure enough the sea storm was coming from the stables.

"Ah no, it's the Skrill and the Scouldron." Hiccup groaned.

"The what?" Percy asked flatly.

The stable door exploding answered his question.

A blue dragon that looked like a cross between a whale and an angler fish with water spiraling around him and a grey dragon with a lizard form and needle-like teeth that was generating lighting bounded onto the arena floor grappling and hissing.

"Out of their way!" Hiccup ordered.

Everyone took cover as a thunderstorm raged in the dome and water seeped everywhere.

They hid behind wooden barriers set up around the arena, shielding themselves from the typhoon like they were caught in a sudden hurricane.

From opposite sides Percy and Jason gave each other understanding nods and leaped out from behind their defenses.

Percy immediately took control of the water and pushed it back into the stables where it had been stored in water barrels. Jason took a voltage of lightning the grey dragon shot at him and redirected it to him, stunning him.

The thunderclouds disappeared.

Annabeth and Piper ran to them and alternatingly yelled at them, hugged them, and asked them if they were okay.

"That was awesome!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. "I've never seen someone handle dragons like that."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut tag teamed to wrestle the Scauldron back into its tank inside the stable .

As Snotlout and Astrid rock-paper-scissored to see who would have to drag the unconscious Skrill into the stables, Hiccup's dad appeared in the arena's entrance.

"Hello, son."

He beamed at Hazel.

"Ah, Hazel, lass! Ye look much better."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Haddock."

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"No, son." He said seriously. "Some of our men found unidentified dragon eggs in the forest hunting. I want you kids to check it out."

"Yeah, okay. No problem, Dad. Well, hey"

Hiccup turned to the demigods.

"why don't you guys come with us? You really helped with that dragon fight."

"The village makes you investigate unknown dragons?" Percy asked, baffled. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Hiccup grinned.

"It's an occupational hazard."

* * *

They were deep into the woods and they still hadn't reached it.

Frank was leading the way with an arrow nocked at his bow. Hiccup was beside him, his hand on Toothless' head, who was shuffling on the grassy ground, tracking along with Frank.

Astrid brought up the rear with her axe ready. Annabeth had her dagger out, stepping in place with her.

"Hey Annabeth?" Astrid ventured. "Did I do anything to offend your friend Leo?"

"I don't think so." Annabeth answered. "He's usually the one doing the offending. Why?"

"He was avoiding me this morning. We talked last night, so I thought I might have said something to make him angry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"He probably has a thing for you. He falls for every girl he meets."

"That kinda guy, huh? So every girl?"

Annabeth grinned.

"Except for Piper because she's Jason's girlfriend, and me, because he's scared of me."

Astrid laughed.

"I _wish_ Snotlout was scared of me, but since I've beat him up since we were five, I pretty much can't surprise him at this point."

As they laughed, Frank whispered "Guys, stop."

They had reached a grove where there stood an abandoned watchtower.

"I am not climbing that." Snotlout grumbled, pointing to the rickety ladder barely attached to the tower and with distressingly few rungs intact.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and Percy almost gagged as he noticed something else about him for the first time.

His foot.

One of his feet was false. It was a slab of metal bent into the shape of a foot so that it could sit in the stirrup of Toothless' saddle.

"What in the name of the gods happened to him?" Percy wondered aloud.

"What, his foot?" Astrid beamed as Hiccup soared up to the top of the tower.

"Few months back, we fought the biggest dragon in the world. Hiccup was really brave. We thought he was a goner, but he scraped by and only lost his foot."

"Guys, I found the eggs!" Hiccup shouted down.

"But why would they be there…?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why would a mother dragon leave her eggs here..?" Astrid wondered.

"She didn't." Hiccup breathed. "A mother dragon wouldn't leave eggs in the open. These eggs aren't abandoned. This is the nest. Run!"

Suddenly a green dragon even larger than Hookfang with the body shape of a bull and long sharp horns bowled into the group. Everyone sprawled in the forest floor covered in dirt and scrapes.

It dove for them again and Percy got to his feet and uncapped Riptide, stabbing it in its belly.

"Percy, no!" Frank shouted.

"Frank, it'll kill us!"

"It's just a mom trying to defend her babies! I'll try to talk to her!"

It seemed to take all his concentration, but he changed himself into whatever kind of dragon it was.

They roared at one another until she perched on the watchtower and Frank became human again.

"She's letting us go. Move, before she changes her mind."

* * *

"You guys look like you all got Tyson-style bear hugs." Leo chuckled, meeting the party at the edge of the woods. He was covered in grease and his hair looked like he had gotten it caught on fire several times.

"We look awful." Astrid corrected.

"That's what I said." Leo said cheerfully, not meeting her eyes.

"Get them home, Valdez." Frank told him, nocking an arrow. "I got something to take care of."

"What?" Hazel asked him.

He gave her a quick hug.

"I just, uh…want to make sure the dragon isn't following us, that's all."

When they were gone, he leveled the arrow at an old tree in the middle of his vision.

"Okay, come on out."

A man in an old fur vest and unkempt hair emerged from behind the tree, smiling maliciously.

"Ye got the sense of a real archer, boy."

Frank tried to give him a withering look.

"I may have been brain dead for a while, but I'm good enough to know when I'm being followed. Who are you?"

The man laughed harshly.

'Th' name's Morgan, lad.'

"You're an Outcast." Frank guessed.

"As charged, Gov." Morgan responded.

"Why were you following us?"

"T'aint it obvious? We're after _you_ son."

"Me? Why…? Wait, so you _are_ after me and my friends!"

"Bingo."

"Why me in particular?"

Morgan laughed again.

"I should think that was even more obvious, dragon boy."

Shock made Frank reel but he also quickly formed a plan.

"If I go with you Outcasts, to your island…you'll leave Berk, won't you? If all you want is to use me for your plans."

Morgan grinned but he seemed to be trying to figure out Frank's game.

"I s'pose, lad."

"Then I'll go with you."

Morgan's eyes flashed with disbelief but eventually he shrugged and said

"Come wit' me, then."

As Morgan passed him Frank smirked and stabbed an arrow into a nearby tree unseen and followed.

_A/N: The Outcast plot thickens! This was kind of a longish chapter, I guess. I hope you're enjoying the story, and thank you for reading, reviewing, ect.!_


End file.
